


Tell me a 'tail' of accidental breeding kink

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Naga Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Biting, Blushing Dean, Boypussy, Boypussy Cas, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, In Heat Cas, M/M, Naga Dean, Seductive Cas, Tail Sex, a/b/o dynamics, colour changing scales, mates fic, mentioned mpreg, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened it was entirely accidental, Castiel had been in heat and begging for a lot of things and Dean had been teasing him mercilessly. He never expected Dean to react the way he did to a few simple words, he never expected to need it as much as he did. </p><p>Now though he was determined to have it happen again and he would do anything to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a 'tail' of accidental breeding kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaisbored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/gifts).



> So this is part 1 of 2 fics for thea my amazing beta, both will include boypussy, one is destiel, one is sterek. 
> 
> You can come see me on tumblr to get updates about what fics I'm up to and also get tagged in them if you like so you can see them first!
> 
> Fun fact, neonate is a term for baby snakes so I'm using it as a term for young naga!
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

The first time had been entirely accidental.

The flush of heat was heavy in his body, fogging his mind and leaving him desperate and aching for his mate. Blindly he had reached for Dean who's calloused hands were running soothingly down his sides, stroking mindless patterns into his skin and oh, oh that felt wonderful ebbing the heat ever so slightly enough that he could arch his back and breath out breathy little 'please' until Dean broke and moved, scales melting into a brilliant firey red from their usual forest green. 

Hands moves, gently undressing him shedding away his robes and he welcomed the cool air of their home head thrown back as his pussy throbbed, clenching eagerly at even the smallest of touches from his Alpha, slick and wet and so very needy in a way that made him almost bashful. He had trembles when fingers dip and stroke through drenched folds, shifting up to rub over his clit just slow teasing little circles that rack up the flush of his body and leave him breathless and whimpering.

Dean makes soft sweet noises in his ear, reassurances and praises of how beautiful he looks like this, that he loves how soft Cas is, how wet he is for him. 

The first touch of Dean's cool tail to the lips of his cunt make him jerk and cry out, spreading his legs wider, eagerly awaiting that feeling of full, loving the way Dean's scales rub over his inner walls leaving him trembling and grabbing for Dean's shoulders. The stretch starts slow, pushing him open around Dean's tail tip, burying himself as deep into Cas as he can, until Cas is gasping for air and shaking apart so very close to cumming.

Dean doesn't let him though, because he likes to tease, because he's an _assbutt_. Cas whimpers when Dean pulls his hand away from his sensitive clit, rocking his hips up working Dean's tail ever deeper head lolling back as Dean groans and hisses out about what a pretty picture he makes like this as he tangles his fingers into Cas' wings, pulling on tingling feathers. 

He stretches his arms out as Dean finally eases his tail out, coiling his tail tight so that he can scoop Cas into his arms and wrap his legs around his waist, stroking one hand down Cas' spine using his wings like holds to support Cas' body whilst also playing with his feathers along the base.

"Please fuck me, Dean, please I'm so empty."

Dean groans, positioning his cocks against Cas' dripping entrance.

Cas could not help sighing happily when Dean pushes up into him, every throb of his cock ebbs away at his persistent heat until he can think clearly enough to rock his hips back, taking Dean deep inside him, shivering when Dean moans low in his ear, fangs dragging up the length of Cas' neck. He mewls when Dean sucks a mark into the mating spot at the base of his neck, gasping loudly as he pushes a hand between them to rub over his clit hips rolling eagerly.

He's at a high so close to cumming when he blurts out a thick, needy-

"Breed me, Dean, please fill me up and leaking with you cum until I'm round with your pups, _please."_

He startles when Dean snarls and sinks his fangs into the mating spot on Cas's neck, hips jerking, spilling over the edge cumming in thick spurts inside Cas' cunt.

Cas is so surprised he trips into his own orgasm, fingers stuttering over his clit, choking on Dean's name.

__

Dean refused to talk about it at first even as they lay curled up together in their nest, Cas's fingers drawing invisible swirls over his mates chest. 

They had not broached the subject of children yet, Castiel was not even sure they could have them given that they were separate species but that did not mean his omega instincts did not ache for them and he finds the idea of sharing something as special as a child with Dean to be more then agreeable. 

He starts softly baring his neck and letting his lashes drop low as demure and pliant as he possibly can be, knowing what it does to the Alpha above him and he can not fight the smile that drifts to his lips when Dean's scales ripple into a soft pink and the Alpha grumbles lightly.

"What, Cas?"

"Have you ever... thought of having children?"

He tries to make himself smaller when Dean stiffens, ensuring the Alpha doesn't feel a threat is vital if he is going to get any sort of conversation from him, Dean can be very stubborn about not discussing things he does not wish too, luckily, however, Castiel considers himself an expert in Dean talk and knows just how to get information from him even when the Naga does not wish to indulge him. 

Dean sighs and Cas risks a glance up at his face, it is open almost sad and Cas aches to sooth the frown lines between his Alpha's brows, but he stays still, soothing his hand over Dean's stomach until Dean feels ready to talk.

"I have- I've thought about it, yeah."

Cas nods quietly, he can tell there is more by the way Dean's tail coils around itself and his tail flickers a dark blue.

"I just, yknow, I didn't wanna think about it, 'cause what if we can't?"

He chews his lip in thought at that before turning his face up to meet worried green eyes and offering a reassuring smile.

"There are plenty of children out there who need some loving parent's Dean, both Naga and Angel, and besides what is the harm in trying?"

Dean hums, breaking out into a shy almost hopeful smile.

"Guess I never thought of that, lucky you're so damn smart, huh?"

Cas preens a little his omega smug and self satisfied.

"You are very lucky, Dean."

__

Castiel knew how important it was to let his Alpha simmer on something like this, allow him time to think through it and come to a desicion on his own terms, but he also finds that there is no harm in helping him along, now is there?

He had been subtle at first, simply going back to the basics of when he was first trying to convince the Naga to mate him. Light touches that leave his scent clinging to Dean's skin and tail, dipping his fingers along the edges of Dean's scales, following them with teasing, coy movements before pulling away leaving the Alpha to scent the air, pupils narrowing into slits focusing on Cas, tail coiling tight as if ready to strike before he was pulled away by another Naga needing his attention on something important.

Oh, the hazards of mating a king. 

Next was displaying himself, unlike a Naga it is not possible for him to change the colours of his scales to indicate interest (it had taken months for anyone to admit to him that Dean's scales flushing pink meant that he liked Cas quite alot) but he does have other ... assets that he knows Dean is fond of. 

He cleans his wings fresh that morning before fluffing them up and shaking out loose feathers. He makes sure to groom them and make them as shining and impressive as humanly possible before he presents to Dean, he drops things infront of the Naga, spreading his wings wide, exposing the vulnerable oil glands and showing off the dark blue of his larger feathers before bending over, wiggling his ass in Dean's direction, letting his slacks slip down enough to show the strap of lace green panties.

Dean's sharp inhale and rough 'holy shit' let him know it is definitely doing the job.

The final act was not subtle at all but it was what worked, he waited until Dean was in a meeting with his council, Charlie, his brother Sam, Jo and her mother Ellen, their uncle Bobby and Bobby's partner Crowley (Who was, surprisingly, of the demonic realm and not a Naga). He had made sure to finger himself open, toy with himself until he was nice and wet and scenting all over their nest his wings beginning to leak oil just slightly, just enough to smell sweetly of omega. 

It was rather a promiscuous act, going into Dean's meeting like this, fluttering his lashes and swinging his hips coyly, he ignores Sam's snicker and pointed look at his flustered brother as Cas marches up to Dean and crooks one finger so that the Alpha ducks down to listen to him whisper in his ear. 

"I want you to leave this meeting, mate me and fuck me full of your neonates, full of your pups, Dean."

Dean coughs loudly, Scales dusted pink, cheeks burning as he quickly disbands the group much to the others amusement. 

Castiel barely waits for the door to close before he is climbing Dean like he is made for it, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and his arms about Dean's neck, sealing his lips over Dean's soft ones, parting the Alpha's mouth to lick inside over his dropping fangs and chasing the taste of him around his tongue. He's already so very wet and eager, wiggling his ass backwards and dragging his his fabric clad pussy over Dean's crotch scales, moaning unabashedly at the friction it causes, the heat that races down his back and tightens his cunt.

He scatters kisses across Dean's neck and shoulder, pausing to suck a dark mark into the hallow of the Alpha's throat, humming, pleased when his skin flushes and his tail drags against itself curling excitedly as the Naga squeezes Cas' ass cheeks under his robes, groaning low in his throat as Cas's mouth moves along his skin.

"What- Fuck, what got into you?"

He grins a little against Dean's flushed skin, unable to help himself as he ruts against his scales, whimpering softly.

"I just _need_ you, Dean."

Dean swallows hard, tail trembling as he ducks his head to capture Cas' mouth with his, Cas keens when he feel's Deans cocks unsheeth, already slick with precum and thick and hard and ready for him. 

His omega preens, rolling onto its' back exposing its soft underside to his Alpha. 

Dean manhandles Castiel until the omega goes slack in his arms, leaking slick from his already loose hole his wings fluttering and fluffing up, enlarging themselves, showing off for his Alpha.

"Damn Cas, you're just so pretty, arentcha, angel?"

He nods, blushing faintly at the praise even as his cunt throbbed and leaked. Dean lifted his face, scenting the air and humming low and pleased as Cas squirms in his hold, rocking his hips against Dean's breathing out a shakey 'please, Dean.'

Dean grins, fangs bared and works on lifting Cas's robe to expose his drenched pussy, and he shivers as the hand still on his ass teases to dip between his cheeks, passing his hole in favour of running through wet folds from behind. Dean is not in the mood to tease and Cas couldn't be more thankful when two fingers, thick and callous, dip into his hole, slick dribbling down Dean's wrist as Dean spears Cas open, stretching him wide and gaping around his fingers. Cas can't stifle his moans and his cries. He should be embarrassed, it is likely the entire castle can hear how full he is.

Dean eases his fingers out slowly once he's sure Cas is loose enough for his cocks, four fingers slip out of his soft folds leaving him empty and whining pathetically for more, rolling his hips trying to coax Dean into filling him up.

Dean does not hesitate. 

He hauls Cas up with one hand on his ass, the other guiding his cocks to Cas' loose cunt, pressing the thick heads against Cas's hole. Cas let's out a silent scream when Dean pushes in, his nails dragging down Dean's back as Dean works himself deeper ever so slowly, bottoming out with an absolutely filthy sound that sends shivers up Cas's spine. He gasps for air when Dean rocks out and back in again, arching his back and biting at his lip as hands on his hips push him down onto Dean's cocks, and back up again over and over until Cas is a simpering mess sobbing softly, little hiccups escaping, so desperate already to cum.

He pushes a hand between them, finding his clit under his robes, desperately circling the sensitive nub until he's shaking apart in Dean's hold cunt positively sopping Dean fucks him, sharp, hard thrusts of his hips, tail a dark red.

Cas cums wailing Dean's name, his wings just as wet as his cunt was, oil glands leaking.

He can not help the way he babbles orgasm high and near stupid.

"Please, Dean, please fill me up with your pups, mark me up inside, leave me full and leaking. _Please."_

Dean makes a sound much like a snarl and stiffens, cumming in hot pulses inside Cas' cunt, buried deep inside his body. 

They're both panting when they finally come down from their high and Cas blinks lazily up at Dean.

He felt like he was glowing, his body curling around Dean's wings draping over his shoulder, brushing his scent over the Alpha's skin.

Dean scent's Cas almost hopefully eyes going wide, hands coming up to rest across Cas' stomach, smile blossoming over his face as Cas's curls in answer.

His plan worked, they were blessed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP ME GOING <3


End file.
